Jealousy
by uponmyfigtree
Summary: One-Shot where Shiro is jealous of Kuroh and Kukuri's relationship and decides to take matters into his own hands. Contains fluff!


Jealousy

Shiro unlocked his front door and threw it open, standing to the side to let Neko bound in, closely followed by a distracted Kuroh. Neko, in her human form, ran straight to the kitchen to retrieve her lunch from the fridge, having demanded that the trio come back to the dorm for lunch before going shopping again. Shiro watched from the doorway with his arms crossed as Kuroh leaned against the opposite wall, examining the piece of paper in his hands.

"Kukuri needs some more fireworks and ribbon for the festival. I must remember to get more thread to fix her blazer. Silly girl must have caught it in something, can't have her going around organising the festival looking like that..." Kuroh continued to mutter to himself as he examined the list the cheerful schoolgirl had given him.

Shiro's brow furrowed as he watched the older boy fuss over his classmate. He was furious. Why was he so concerned about Kukuri all of a sudden? Why was he volunteering to help her out every second of the day, when he wasn't even in the school? He doesn't even go here! Shiro shook himself from his inward rant. He didn't know what his problem was and where this sudden burst of anger came from, he only knew that he needed this to stop. Now.

"Kuroh! Where is the sushi?! I'm hungry!" Neko poked her head around the kitchen door, once again completely naked. Shiro simply laughed, having become accustomed to her nudity. Kuroh, however, threw his arm across his face, his cheeks turning bright crimson. "So indecent!" he called, throwing his jacket at the girl. She impatiently shrugged it over her shoulders and grabbed him by the hand, dragging him into the kitchen with her.

There was a light tapping at the door behind Shiro. He turned around and swung it open, only to reveal his favourite person of the month. Kukuri.

"Hey Shiro! What are you guys still doing here? I thought you would be gone by now! I came just to check on you but oh well I have more stuff I need Kuroh to get is he in? I have to talk to him he put some pins in my blazer but they're sticking in to me and I don't know if I can take them out so I need to ask him ohmygod I didn't know he could sew like that isn't it so amazing? He's so cool ooh what's that I smell? Ohmygod is he cooking? Can I come in? I haven't had lu-" The girl barely had time for another breath before Shiro interrupted her.

"Sorry Kukuri, we're kind of busy at the moment." An idea struck him and he began to grin. "Kukuri, could you look after Neko for a while? Kuroh and I just have some stuff to take care of, without her whining about food."

She looked at Shiro with mild horror, insulted by being interrupted. "Shiro whatever it is I'm sure it ca-" "Thanks so much! Neko come here, bring your food, Kukuri needs you!"

"I never-" Neko came bounding out of the kitchen carrying a plastic container with her lunch. Both she and Kukuri looked mildly confused as Shiro grabbed them by the arms and dragged them outside into the hallway. They both made noises of protest, until Shiro whispered in Neko's ear, "She has spicey rice crackers. Go look for them with her." Her face turned into one of pure delight as she skipped down the hallway, her collar jingling as she headed for the girl's dorm, reluctantly followed by a confused and irritated Kukuri.

Shiro ran back to his room, slammed the door behind him and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He headed for the kitchen, only to be met with Kuroh's face only inches from his. "Was that Kukuri? I needed to ask her about something on her li-"

The Black Dog's sentence was muted by a pair of soft lips. Shiro cupped the other man's cheek with his hand, the other one crawling up his neck to tangle itself in ebony hair. Kuroh's eyes widened in shock, a bad mistake. He was only met with the amber eyes of his companion burning into his own, milemetres away.

His heart skipped a beat and for a moment he thought a bout resisting. It was, after all, forbidden. He was supposed to judge this man and kill him if he was found to be evil. He could not possibly do his job correctly if he was emotionally involved with him. Yet there was something exciting about breaking the rules, going against his training and just doing what _feels_ right. For the first time in his life Kuroh stopped listening to what his brain was telling him and just did what felt natural.

His arms snaked around the shorter man's waist, pulling him closer so that he was flush against his torso. Shiro chuckled with satisfaction, having gotten the reaction he could only have dreamed of. He pulled back an inch, placing his hand on Kuroh's chest. He twisted his tie with his fingers and whispered "Well, that was unexpected." He pulled the tie off from around his neck and threw it to the corner of the room. The older boy smirked, doing the same with Shiro's. "You're telling me. Where did that come from?"

The two we slowly backing up toward the bed in the corner of the room, never letting go of the grip they had one one another. Shiro stretched his head upward to Kuroh's neck, where he planted kisses, gentle as a breeze, as he said "I had enough of your flirting with Kukuri. It was time to claim what was rightfully mine." He gasped as Kuroh grabbed his chin and jerked his head upward so that their eyes met.

His silver eyes glistened with amusement, rare for the usually composed, serious man. "Are you telling me that you were jealous?" Once again, for what must have been the hundreth time, Shiro's cheeks flushed a deep red. He looked down at the ground in shame, suddenly wanting to be anywhere but here.

As if sensing his partner's sudden mood swing, Kuroh's voice softened from teasing to loving. "I can assure you, Isana Yashiro," he gently pushed the white haired boy onto the bed before joining him to straddle his thighs, "you have nothing to fear." As Shiro began to lay back the knight ran his lips gently across this defined jawline, hands joining at their sides.

"I've got you now."

Neither even noticed that the the two girls were banging on the front door in the hallway.


End file.
